


【BL同人文 vjin】下雨天要做的事

by muguahesigua



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muguahesigua/pseuds/muguahesigua
Kudos: 10





	【BL同人文 vjin】下雨天要做的事

外面下雨了，天气凉嗖嗖的。  
金硕珍盖着被子侧躺在床上，只露出一个脑袋。  
卧室门被轻轻的打开了，来的人喊了一声“珍哥”。  
金硕珍闭着眼睛，没有回答，看起来像是睡着了。  
金泰亨光着脚走进来，轻轻把门关上，走到金硕珍床前，掀开被子躺了进去。  
他从后面抱住金硕珍，两个大男人一起挤在床上听外面的雨声。  
金硕珍呼吸均匀，胸膛有规律的起起伏伏，金泰亨的手不老实的从他的睡裤边探了进去，握住了他的阴茎。  
金硕珍微微皱眉，像是美梦被吵醒一般，“不睡觉你就出去。”  
金泰亨没说话，和金硕珍的身子贴的更近，开始上下撸动他的阴茎，金泰亨的手很大，差不多可以把他未勃起的阴茎全部掌控在手里。  
金硕珍微微扭动身子，但始终舍不得睁开眼，皮肤渐渐发红，呼吸也急促起来。  
在金泰亨手里射了三次，金硕珍下面痛的难受，感觉金泰亨还想再来，他伸手抓住他的手腕，终于睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，哑着声音说，“射不出来了。”  
身下黏糊糊的一片，金泰亨把精液都抹在他的大腿上，他想要拿纸巾给自己清理，可又懒得起身。  
金泰亨箍着他的腰又把他往自己的身前带，“就再射一次好不好。”  
根本就不是疑问句，金硕珍被禁锢在他怀里喘息，皱着眉浑身烫的像发烧了一样。

雨滴落在窗上，金硕珍每次都被金泰亨弄哭弄崩溃，这是金泰亨的恶趣味，他喜欢看金硕珍在自己手里不受控制的模样。  
金硕珍累的又闭上眼睛，金泰亨掀开被子带出好大一股情欲的味道，光着脚走进了浴室。  
听声音好像是在防水，不过金硕珍没力气睁眼也懒得去管，过了一会，金泰亨回来了，把他抱进浴室放进充满温水的浴缸里。  
“你折腾我干什么？”金硕珍抬眼看他，下雨天适合睡觉，他今天什么都不想干，包括泡澡。  
金泰亨咧嘴笑，把自己剥光也进了浴缸里。  
金硕珍被他仔细的清理身体，金硕珍闭着眼睛趴在浴缸边上，想起来上个月他们在这里做爱的事情。  
浴缸里的水和他们身体里流出来的体液混合，长时间的性爱让他的脑子缺氧，他被金泰亨操的马上就要晕过去，金泰亨的手指揉搓着他的乳头说，“哥的这里真漂亮。”

金硕珍睁开眼睛，感受到金泰亨又在揉捏他的乳头，他有些无奈，不明白泰亨为什么这么着迷于自己的乳头。  
他记得金泰亨以前说过想给他穿乳环，乳环上还要刻他的名字，但他很抵触男人往自己的乳头上挂两个环这件事，金泰亨很失望，甚至还和他冷战了一两天。  
不知道为什么忽然想起了这么多事，胸前的刺痛让金硕珍抖了一下身子，他的乳头刚刚被金泰亨用力的拉扯，此时胸前红彤彤的，一副被虐过的模样。  
金泰亨从后面抱住他，闷闷的低音传过来，“珍哥，穿乳环不痛的，我用针就可以给哥穿，乳环我已经买好了，哥带上一定很漂亮。”  
原来泰亨也在想这件事。  
金硕珍无奈又觉得后背发凉，用针往遍布神经的地方穿，想想也知道那种滋味，“反正痛的不是你。”  
金泰亨忽然把他的脸扳过来，认真的对他说，“哥不是爱我吗？为我忍受这点痛也不行吗？”  
金硕珍每次看他这么认真的目光就不自在，他偏过头去有点生气，这小子擅自把乳环都买好了，他知道自己逃不了但还是不愿意就这么顺从他。  
两个人之间沉默了一会，金泰亨又抱住他，“好了珍哥，不穿就不穿，等你想通了再和我说，我们不要因为这种事情吵架。”  
金硕珍觉得泰亨好像长大了不少，他点点头，避免了一次冷战。

难得休假，成员们都不在宿舍，金泰亨早就撒娇要金硕珍不要回家，他想好好的和他过二人世界。  
金硕珍正在厨房忙碌他和泰亨的晚饭，做饭而已，但他感到很幸福，嘴角都不自觉的勾起。  
金泰亨往桌子上摆了一瓶红酒，还点了几根蜡烛。  
吃饭的时候，金泰亨紧紧的挨着金硕珍，像只无骨动物一样，还时不时的要金硕珍喂他，然后露出傻气的笑容。  
金硕珍虽然嘴里“阿尼，阿尼”的叫唤，但还是会乖乖让金泰亨依靠、冲自己撒娇，他和泰亨像一对恋人，他这么想着，又往泰亨的嘴巴里喂进一个年糕。

两个人都吃得很饱，红酒也全部喝光，金硕珍坐在椅子上不想动弹，还有些发困。  
金泰亨起身用黑胶机放了首复古爵士乐Gloomy Sunday，音乐流淌出来，外面又开始下雨，金泰亨朝金硕珍走过去，冲他伸出手。  
金硕珍虽然不是很想动，但这仿佛上个世纪的音乐的确让他想跟着节奏摇晃。  
他牵住金泰亨的手，两个人面对面贴的很近，近的可以感受到彼此呼出的酒气，金泰亨的手搂着他的腰，随着音乐，伴着雨声，他们踩在云朵上，轻轻的摇晃，仿佛世界上只剩下他们两个人。  
金硕珍双手放在金泰亨肩膀上，他好像醉了，脑袋也晕乎乎的，他闭上眼睛把自己完全交给金泰亨，他想一辈子就这样和泰亨晃下去。

晃着晃着金硕珍就被金泰亨吻住了，两个人的酒气交缠在一起，金硕珍的双手在金泰亨的后背摩挲。  
下雨是做爱的好天气。  
金泰亨一颗一颗的解开金硕珍的睡衣扣子，卷曲的刘海遮住他光洁的额头，金硕珍垂眼就可以看到泰亨的眼神，充满欲望又游刃有余。  
“我好爱硕珍哥。”  
金泰亨脱下金硕珍的裤子，金硕珍裸着身子站在他面前，皮肤不知道是因为喝酒还是害羞红了一片。  
“珍哥，你真可爱”，金泰亨捧着他的脸亲来亲去，像是真的被他可爱到不行一般。  
“珍哥你也爱我吗？”  
金硕珍没有犹豫的点头，他喜欢这种被人爱着迷恋着的感觉。

金硕珍被命令跪趴在地上，他本来以为泰亨要从后面进来，可金泰亨只是伸出一根手指，顺着他的脊椎轻轻的下滑直到尾椎，这种若即若离的感觉让金硕珍颤栗。  
金泰亨认真的说，“珍哥，你比碳尼还可爱。”  
金硕珍本想生气，你怎么拿我和一只狗比，但想到金碳在金泰亨心中的地位，他也就不去计较了。  
真的像一只争宠的狗狗那样，金硕珍冲金泰亨摇了摇屁股。  
金泰亨果然笑得很开心，金硕珍的那些不自在也就消失了，能让自己爱的人开心，摇摇屁股不算什么。

金泰亨坐在沙发上，金硕珍的下巴被他捏在手里，金硕珍抬眼看着坐在沙发上的泰亨，他的衣服还好好的穿在身上。  
当金泰亨弯腰靠近他的时候，就算是看了无数遍的脸，金硕珍还是忍不住想，泰亨上辈子一定拯救了世界。眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，怎么会有这么性感的人。  
“硕珍哥看呆了吗？”  
金泰亨微微抬起他的下巴，金硕珍修长的脖颈被迫扬起，他点点头，膝盖跪的有点疼。  
金泰亨伸手轻轻打了一下他的脸颊，“我就是这么教你的吗？坏狗狗。”  
这一下不疼，但让金硕珍觉得浑身的血液发烫，他和金泰亨在一起久了，已经变成变态了。  
“主人很帅。”金硕珍还是觉得羞耻，微微闭上眼睛。  
金泰亨不笑的时候，眼神是没有温度的，他又打了一下金硕珍的脸颊，“主人不帅的话，你还会和主人在一起吗？”  
“……会。”金硕珍颤着声音回答。  
“会和主人永远在一起吗？”金泰亨这句话问的有些严肃。  
等不来金硕珍的回答，金泰亨的大拇指撬开他的嘴唇和牙齿，伸进他的嘴里。  
“唔……会……”来不及咽下的唾液顺着金硕珍的下巴滴落在地板上。  
金泰亨满意了露出四方嘴，捧起金硕珍的脸颊，“说好了，珍哥和我要永远在一起。”


End file.
